Wait? You have a what!
by Chase Roy
Summary: Twins Xander and Blaze were busy practicing their fighting skills when they are met by two mysterious cloaked opponents. They become engaged in combat and they are wondering why the people are only interested in them. Who are these opponents and what is going to happen in the sequel to my first fanfiction "Fathers Secret." Read to find out. Disclaimer: I don't own LoZ only my OC's.
1. Chapter 1

Xander and Blaze were busy practicing with their new swords and shields. They just got from their father. Ever since the twins found out their father's secret, Link brought them to train with the Hylian Knights.

"Father how long have you been a part of the Hylian knights?" Xander asked as they got on their horses.

"I saved the world from Ganondorf when I was 18 and was asked to train when I turned 19. I've stayed for 6 years until I found out Zelda was pregnant with you boys," Link replied petting Epona.

"I'm still confused on why you wanted to keep it a secret from us anyways," Blaze said hopping onto his horse, "I mean so what the only thing we would have used that to our advantage is to tell those jerks to leave us alone."

"Is there anything else you've been keeping from us?" Blaze and Xander asked in unison. Link thought about it for a moment then shook his head.

"Not that I can think of," Link replied. The three men headed to Hyrule town on their horses.

"Man, that was such a hard day. My arms sore," Blaze complained as he sat on the steps with his brother.

"Hey, it's worth it though," Xander said standing up and unsheathing his blade.

"What are you wanting to challenge me to another duel," Blaze asked.

"What do you say my twin brother?" Xander asked with a smile.

"Bring it," Blaze said unsheathing his own sword. The twins began fighting in the middle of Kakariko Village. The echoes of their weapons filling the village.

"What would you do if I pushed you into that well?" Xander asked laughing.

"I'll drag you in with me," Blaze replied. Xander stopped laughing and pointed behind his brother.

"Who the hell is that?"

"Nice try Xander I'm not falling for that trick again," Blaze replied. Blaze heard a noise of water rippling and a blade being unsheathed. He turned around to find a figure about the same size of him clad in a dark cloak. Blaze took his battle stance and firmed his grip on his blade. He couldn't see anything else of the person.

"Who are you?" Blaze asked. The person just let out a chuckle and ran towards Blaze. Their blades clashed together as they began to fight.

"Damnit. There's someone else also," Xander said. Xander was caught up in his own little battle. Blaze raised his blaze as he brought it down. The figure raised their blade and met his. Blaze did every move he learnt but the person just copied.

"Bloody copy cat," Blaze yelled.

"Xander how are you doing?" Blaze asked looking back at his twin.

"They keep on copying me," Xander replied ducking.

"On the count of three spin attack," Blaze yelled.

"1-2-3!" the twins quickly spun around their blades slicing through the air. Once they stopped both figures jumped onto the flat of their blades. Blaze dropped his sword and ran to retrieve his bow and arrow. He aimed his arrow and fired at the figure. It speared through the cloaks hood and ripped the cloak off. Blaze let out a gasp. The boy laughed and kicked him sending him flying. Blaze hit the ground gasping for breath. The other boy kneeled over top of him pinning him down. He looked at his brother and saw that he somehow got the cloak off his opponent also but was pinned underneath him.

"No wonder you were copying me," Blaze growled.

Authors input: *Smiles* What a nice father the twins have. Letting them train with him ain't that nice? No surprise that they practice on each other the skills they learnt that day. *Smirks* Now I wonder who the two opponents are? I would love to hear my readers ideas on who the characters could be? I hope you're enjoying my fanfictions with my two OC's.


	2. Chapter 2

"No wonder you were copying me!" Blaze was staring into the eyes of a man that looked exactly like him but a dark version. He had eyes the color of 20 rupees, pale skin, white hair and a smile with fangs.

"Oh wow. Are you shocked now Blaze? There's no reason to be because after all I am you. My name is Blaise and my oldest brother is named Zander." Blaise said with a low chuckle. Blaze also noticed that the voice was a bit deeper than his own.

"No way in Hyrule am I calling you a part of me." Blaze growled grabbing him and throwing him off.

"Yo Xander. You better be careful they're dark sides of us."

"Whoa Blaze really? I had no freaking idea!" Xander replied sassily.

"Let's call father." Blaze suggested running over to his brother. The twins met up and stood side by side.

"With the power of our triforce crest! Father please come and finish the rest!" the twins chanted overlapping their hands. Once they're crests overlapped they began to glow faintly but get brighter. Suddenly a bright yellow beam shot out into the air.

"You know I'm pretty sure Mother should come also." Xander said looking up. The twins waited until their parents showed up.

"What's the problem sweetie?" Zelda asked. Xander and Blaze pointed behind their parents.

"Oh, I don't know maybe those guys." Blaze said. Link and Zelda turned around with confused looks.

"Well it's a pleasure to finally meet the legendary hero and his princess." Zander said and they both bowed with dramatic flare.

"We happened to overhear our parent's conversations and heard a lot about you. Let's introduce you to them." Blaise said. Blaise and Zander took off their gauntlets to reveal red triforces on their hands.

"With the power of our triforce crest! Father put our foes to the test!" they chanted. A bright red beam shot out into the sky. Blaise and Zander exchanged smiles then a bright flash momentarily blinded everyone. Once everyone got their vision back Link and Zelda let out a gasp.

"Sheik!" Zelda exclaimed.

"D-Dark!" Link said. Sheik and Dark Link were busy talking with their sons, but turned around.

"No way. Yo Dad why didn't you tell us you had a dark side?!" Blaze said.

"Well it's certainly been a while since we've both seen you two." Sheik said smiling.

"Are you okay if we take this inside and talk?" Sheik asked Zelda. Zelda nodded and turned to Link.

"Actually no. As a matter of fact, I want you guys to get your sons away from mine," Link growled. Dark shook his head.

"I don't know why you're putting the blame on me Link. I told my boys to stay away from boys that looked like yours," Dark explained. Sheik nodded.

"Backing up you father why didn't you listen to us?" Sheik asked facing her boys.

"We heard voices call our names so we emerged from the shadows and wanted to see who wanted us." Zander said.

"Yeah, it's your fault you gave us the same names as Link and Zelda's sons," Blaise finished.

"He does have a point there," the other three boys said in unison.

"Can you quit copying me?!" The twins all looked at each other glaring.

"Link? Are you sure you don't want to invite them in?" Link eyed Dark and Sheik before nodding with a sigh.

"Yeah you guys can come inside." Zelda said. Sheik and Dark followed them inside the house.

Authors Input: Disclaimer- I don't own Zelda only my OC's I have created. Zelda belongs to Nintendo and its proper owners. *Sighs* Chapter two done. Well the good twins have evil twins. Seems a bit cringe worthy? Yes, I guess it is but hey you don't like don't read it. *Laughs* Simple as that my friends. Anyways I know the names can get confusing but I like them. Anyways I would love to hear your input on Dark and Sheiks twins or just any input on the chapter or fanfic in general. Alright well got to go. *Winks* Love you all *Peace Sign* Peace Out – Chase Roy


	3. Chapter 3

Both families headed back inside Link and Zelda's house.

"We can sit down in the living room," Zelda chirped.

"You guys got yourself a nice ordinary house," Dark commented.

"Thank you. Link wanted to live an ordinary life so we bought this house."

"Zelda that's unnecessary info you're spilling," Link said blushing faintly.

"Isn't that cute. Such a modest hero you are Link," Dark said teasingly.

"I'll get some drinks for us adults," Zelda turned to leave for the kitchen.

"Would you like some help Princess Zelda?" Sheik asked. Zelda nodded, and Sheik went with Zelda into the kitchen.

"It's a pleasure to see you again Princess," Sheik got the Lon Lon milk out for Zelda.

"I know right. I haven't seen you since Link saved Hyrule years ago," Zelda poured the milk and took two gesturing for Sheik to grab the other two.

"I see it's still tense between our husbands," Sheik said. Zelda nodded.

"You know how Link is Sheik. He's more so because of our sons," Zelda explained.

"Yeah once we found out that you had two twin sons we made sure to keep our sons away from yours," Sheik said.

"I never would have imagined that you and Dark would have gotten together never mind have children together."

"Well I went back to the water temple to see if Dark was still there. I knew that I would never have a chance with Link, so I tried with Dark. It was difficult at the start because he got amnesia after Ganondorf was killed." Zelda let out a gasp.

"Oh my gosh! That must have been terrible for you and him!" Zelda exclaimed. Sheik nodded.

"It took me a long time but, in the end, I won his heart," Sheik replied. Zelda smiled.

"I'm glad everything worked out for you and Dark in the end. Oh yeah by the way. I never got the chance to thank you for helping Link during his adventure."

"No problem Zelda. It was my pleasure. We should probably get going before we have a repeat of the water temple again in your living room," Sheik said chuckling.

"We sure wouldn't want that again, now would we?" The two women made their way back into the living room and set the glasses down on the coffee table in front of Link and Dark.

"Alright, someone start talking!" Blaze snapped. Everyone looked at him while his parents glared at him.

"What I meant to say is could someone please explain this situation to us because Xander and I are very confused," Blaze said.

"Hey! It's not only you guys that are confused. Why couldn't you include us in that dialogue?" Zander asked looking at his light counterpart's little brother. Blaze just glared at him then shrugged.

"Because personally I don't want to include you in my life never mind the dialogue," Blaze answered coldly. Zander looked at him before chuckling.

"Whatever you'd never be able to get rid of me even if you tried!" Zander taunted.

"Can you boys quit fighting?! Do you want an explanation or not?" Zelda said raising her voice. They all nodded.

"So how do you two want to explain this?" Zelda asked looking at Link and Dark who were on the couch.

"Why do you make it sound like such a tough subject Princess Zelda?" Dark asked sitting up. Zelda shrugged.

"I don't know. Are you wanting to explain it then Dark?" Dark nodded and glanced at Link who was watching him out of the corner of his eyes.

"Okay here's some quick simple explanation boys. My name is Dark Link. In case you haven't noticed I'm Link's dark side. I was created by Ganondorf and placed inside the water temple to try my best to defeat the Hero of Time." Dark said.

"Obviously you failed and got your butt kicked!" Xander chuckled. Dark nodded.

"Listen here you jerk. Don't talk to my father that way!" Blaise said loudly taking a step towards Xander.

"It's fine Blaise. Calm down he is right. I failed at my purpose," Dark reassured.

"So, if you were created by Ganondorf wouldn't you have died once your master was defeated by our father?" Blaze asked.

"I would've been, but this lovely woman here came and saved me. Apparently, I got amnesia, so I don't remember anything before Ganondorf was defeated."

"Which in that case, I wouldn't have remembered when Link and I fought or anything like that." The boys nodded.

"Does that clarify things for you boys?" Link asked.

"Yup!" They agreed in unison.


	4. Chapter 4

"Alright I'm glad we got that all worked out. Is there a way you can explain us twins now?" Zander asked. Their parents exchanged looks.

"As I was telling Zelda, at the time Dark and I both agreed on the names Zander and Blaise. We only found out that you two shared the same names as your counter-parts but they are spelt differently," Sheik said.

"How do you spell their names?" Blaze asked looking at her.

"Z-a-n-d-e-r and B-l-a-i-s-e."

"We told our sons to stay away from boys that looked like them to prevent a fight," Sheik finished.

"Of course, they didn't listen to us," Dark said glaring at his children.

"Like we said earlier, we wanted to see who was calling us. When Blaise and I emerged we looked at each other thinking the same thing; which is stronger? Light or Darkness?"

"You were wanting to kill them? You do know that killing them would result in your death, also right?" Dark Link asked.

"Light and Darkness are two sides of the same coin. One cannot live without the other," Zelda said.

"I like that quote," Link said.

"We had fun that's all that mattered to us."

"I never would have imagined that we had dark sides to ourselves. I feel sorry for your boys thought Dark," Xander looked at his doppelganger smirking.

"Why do you say that Blaze?"

"I'm Xander Dark!"

"Sorry Xander. Continue on," Dark said smiling.

"Have you seen how pale your boys are. They must be sick. I also think Sheik and you must put them under a lot of stress, I mean really. Look how white their hair is already and they're still so young!" Xander teased ruffling Zanders hair smirking. Zander growled and grabbed Xander by the scruff of his collar.

"At least I'm not stupid enough to go into battle when I don't have enough experience,"

"What are you talking about. I'm in training right now,"

"Oh, so is that where you got your scar? You must be really bad then," Zander said.

"You know what Zander. You have a point there. I am bad at training," Xander replied nodding his head.

"Ha. I knew I was right."

"But you're forgetting one thing. I'm not that bad where my parents had to make me quit or they didn't even think about letting me join the training sessions. My parents know we'll do good unlike you two who don't even do anything," Xander snapped. The two boys began shoving each other and pinning each other to the ground yelling.

"Boys! Stop it right now!" Zelda yelled. They both froze and looked up at her.

"Yes Mother."

"Forgive me Princess Zelda."

"Can you two do anything but fight with each other?" Sheik asked glaring at them both. Both boys shrugged.

"Xander. What scar is Zander talking about?" Link asked.

"The huge gash on his cheek! Did you honestly not notice it?" Zander exclaimed. Link looked at his oldest son who smiled weakly.

"Who wants to hear an action story?" Blaze asked loudly smiling.

"Xander and I were fooling around with our bows Malon got us, once again. I let go of my arrow and Xander saw that it was going to hit a cuccoo. He wanted to stop it, but it ended up slicing his cheek open," Blaze explained his smile slowly fading away as he looked at his father.

"Although to be honest Father. I never even noticed until Blaze came up to me and gently wiped my cheek. I was wondering what the heck he was doing to me until he showed me his thumb. It was full of blood, so we went straight to the Great Fairies fountain and she healed me," Xander finished for his younger brother. He touched his cheek with a smile.

"Are you serious Blaze?! How are you that stupid? I can't believe you were going to hurt that cuccoo?!" Blaise said smirking at Xander.

"I'm just kidding Xander. Why didn't you let your brothers arrow hit the damn cuccoo?"

"Do not be fooled. They can turn into ruthless murderers if you harm them!" Xander said. Link facepalmed himself and let out a sigh. Zelda looked at him and smiled.

"They are boys Link. You got to remember they'll do anything for thrills!"


	5. Chapter 5

"They are boys Link. You got to remember they'll do anything for thrills," Zelda said smiling. Zander and Blaise looked at each other smirking before looking at their parents.

"Why are you looking at your Mother and I like that boys?" Dark asked cocking an eyebrow.

"Compared to Links sons we've been complete angels," Blaise said chuckling evilly.

"Well there was that time we set the Bombchu bowling on fire, we went into Hyrule field at night when we were only 9 years old. My favorite time was when we snuck into the Gerudo fortress to check out the chicks," Zander listed off. They dropped their smiles when they saw their fathers look. If looks could kill they would've dropped dead by now.

"Your fathers eyes are actually glowing even more red," Xander said backing away slightly.

"Yeah, you'll want to be careful around Dark Link when he's like that," Sheik warned.

"What are you boys talking about. You went into the field at night! Every single day your Mother and I have warned you boys to not get yourselves in trouble!" Dark yelled.

"I can't believe you boys went into Hyrule field at night! Do you know how dangerous it is at nighttime? Stalchilds come out of the ground without any notice. You didn't even know how to wield a weapon," Sheik exclaimed hysterical.

"We had our slingshots with us," Blaise assured.

"I wouldn't flipping give a damn if you had a whole army with you. You went to the fortress?! Do you not know what they do to men or any intruder for that fact? They put you in a dungeon cell!" Dark shouted.

"You got nothing to worry about Father. Been there done that. Blaze and I have learned our lesson." Zander said.

"Oh Hylia. Are you kids freakin' crazy?!" Blaise and Zander looked around at all the witnesses that were in the living room.

"We don't care if they watch us yell at you boys. As a matter of fact, they'll back us up if you boys do another reckless action!" Dark pointed at everyone who nodded. Darks boys blushed faintly and looked at the ground not saying another word. Dark leaned back on the couch and looked at Zelda and Link.

"My apologies Princess and Link. Usually I'd wait until we get home, but I know how you are, so I can be my usual disciplinary father around you two," Dark laughed. Zelda and Link exchanged smiles.

"Do not worry Dark. We're like that with our kids also," Zelda replied. Blaze and Xander nodded sheepishly.

"Boys," Sheik said sweetly. Blaise and Zander looked up at their mother.

"Yes Mother?"

"You're grounded for a month. For that time Dark and I will be taking all your weapons away," Sheik said smiling at them. Their mouths dropped open.

"What?!" Blaise and Zander shouted.

Authors Note: Yo what's up? I hope you enjoyed reading my fanfiction and feel free to leave a review. I would love to hear your input on my fanfiction. Please don't forget to share it with your friends the more views I get the happier I become. *Winks* Love you all *Peace Sign* Peace Out! – Chase Roy


End file.
